


Last season’s textures

by firstlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, johnten, probably, rest of nct n wayv cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlight/pseuds/firstlight
Summary: An attractive unknown boy dressed as a vampire keeps flirting with Johnny. Doyoung is not happy with the sight.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Last season’s textures

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just a long one shot but it has been sitting in my drafts for months and I think if i don't put some pressure on me I will never finish it so..... enjoy i guess lol

—This costume is stupid —Doyoung said while looking at himself in the mirror.

—Come on bunny, you look cute, just imagine you’re a playboy bunny, now is sexy —Jungwoo said putting a bunny headband in his friend’s head.

—This isn’t even close to being sexy, it’s just plain stupid.

—Well, if you hate it so much then maybe you should’ve gotten your own costume —Jungwoo said looking mildly annoyed as he fixed his own wig.

—May I remind you you’re the one who’s dragging me to this stupid halloween party? You just want a sidekick.

—Excuse you? I’m doing you a favor by taking you there. It’s Johnny’s party, of course you wanna be there, aren’t you crushing on him since like freshman year?

—He didn’t invite me, he doesn’t want me there.

—Everyone knows we always go together everywhere, that’s probably why he thought only inviting me was enough.

—That would apply the same way around though, he could have told me instead, you’re as close to him as I am to him.

—Don’t be petty.

Doyoung stood silent, he looked at himself in the mirror again, he was wearing a white onesie that was originally Jungwoo’s cousin and that was at least two sizes too small for him.

—Maybe i should just wear some white trousers and a white t-shirt, this —he gestures the onesie— makes me look like I can barely walk.

—No way, if you wear that you’re just gonna look like a furry nurse student… actually nurses aren’t that bad, bloody furry nurses are sexy I guess.

—Never mind, I’ll keep the onesie.

—Okay, let’s get going then. Don’t forget your jacket, it’s super cold.

Still feeling a little self conscious, but a lot less after looking at the rest of the much more stupid costumes as they got to the apartment, Doyoung was glad at least he didn’t stand out in the crowd by having chosen not wearing one at all. The place was packed and the music was loud. He absentmindedly wondered how did they managed to not get the neighbors to complain or send the cops, quickly figuring out it really wasn’t his problem. Looking around he caught glimpses of various classmates or people he knew and he waved at the few ones he knew enough not to ignore but not enough to go and actually strike a conversation. He was busy trying not to clash into drunk students when he noticed Jungwoo was no longer by his side. His friend was at the other side of the room already talking to a group of people Doyoung barely knew. Walking towards him he politely greeted the strangers but, after bearing a couple minutes of small talk, he excused himself.

—Jungwoo, I’m gonna take our jackets to Johnny’s bedroom.

—What? you’re gonna take Johnny to the bedroom? sure, have fun —Jungwoo said, innocently pretending to have mishear him. Doyoung glared, his friend smirked clearly proud of his comment.

—Behave while I’m gone —was all he said as he hear the giggles from Jungwoo and his company.

—Bring me a drink when you’re back.

Doyoung rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. 

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t disappointed when he didn’t find Johnny after wandering in the whole apartment. Resigned he went to the kitchen to find something to drink. After grabbing two cans of bear and as he was heading to where Jungwoo was, he bumped into someone. The bony shoulder of a guy shoved into his arm painfully and a sudden coldness and wetness drained from his collarbone spreading out to his chest.  
A pair of eyes as big as plates stared at the red stain in the white cloth of his costume, quickly putting his red cup on top of the counter and hastily looking for napkins, the guy hurriedly attempted to fix Doyoung’s clothes as he muttered a serie of ‘fuck’s and ‘I’m so sorry’s.  
Doyoung was frozen being caught out of guard, but as soon as he came back to his senses he put his cans of bear aside and stopped the other guy from his hectic attempts to clean him. 

—I’m so sorry —the guy said smiling guiltily. He was wearing a rather fancy looking vampire costume, with fangs and even blood in his mouth. It looked so expensive in comparison to his own, and now stained, bunny outfit. 

—It’s okay —Doyoung said even thought he was a little irritated by the situation. And by the way the guy’s face fell he probably looked right through his words.

—Let me pay for the dry cleaner. It’s the least I can do.

He mentally scolded himself for making this random dude feel bad for an accident, after all it was also partially Doyoung’s fault.

—Don’t mind, this wasn’t even mine to begin with and to be very honest I kinda hated it —he jocked, the guy’s face lit up and he chuckled.

—Taeyong —he offered a smile— now at least you have a name to blame for that.

—Good, my friend will probably take on your dry cleaner money offer though— he laughed and the guy, ‘Taeyong’, keep on staring at his face with that same lazy smile. Doyoung coughed awkwardly— Anyways, see you around.

—Wait —Taeyong stopped him— what’s your name again?

Once Doyoung was back, he wasn’t surprised to find Jungwoo slightly tipsy already.

—Here —he gave him his can of bear and his friend made a disgusted face while muttering a ‘eww’ before looking at Doyoung’s clothes.

—Oh wow, what happened? Did you throw up?

—Some vampire guy accidentally poured his drink over me.

—A vampire? Is that why his drink was red? was it blood?

—I don’t know, it’s probably red wine.

—Red wine? at a college party?

Doyoung shrugged while unzipping the back of his onesie, tying the long sleeves around his waist and leaving him with only the lower half of the outfit and a white thin undershirt. 

—He looked posh —Doyoung said.

Jungwoo was about to say something else but instead he started tapping rapidly Doyoung’s arm.

—Look —he whispered— there’s Johnny, he’s coming.

—How is it being the host? —Jungwoo said once Johnny was close enough. He was wearing a Tony the tiger costume.

—I feel like I can barely rest, I have to greet everyone and be everywhere, this thing doesn’t help —he pointed to his clothes— I’m sweating so much.

—It’s a cool costume, very creative —Doyoung said and Johnny smiled at him grateful for the compliment.

—You think so? I bought it on amazon —The three of them laughed but Doyoung might have laughed a little too hard that maybe Jungwoo had to stop him by elbowing him. 

—Anyways, I’m glad you made it, who are you guys supposed to be? I don’t wanna guess and be wrong, it has happened more times than you’d thought and everytime I’m wrong the reactions aren’t cute.

—I’m Alice in wonderland and Doie is my bunny —Jungwoo side hugged Doyoung.

—I guess mine could just pass as a random bunny. I didn’t put much effort.

—Ohhh, I see, hmmm —Johnny looked up and down Doyoung— you’re Alice’s cute slash feisty bunny, you got blood all over you and a very provocative sleeveless shirt.

—Right? he’s kinda sexy isn’t he?

—Very spicy indeed.

Feeling embarrassed Doyoung sipped on his bear. A scream was heard in the distance and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

—Duty call, gotta go and see what’s happening. There’s some snacks on the cupboard of the kitchen, suit yourselves but don't tell anyone else okay? Have fun!

Once Johnny wasn’t around anymore Jungwoo side-eyed him.

—Very spicy he said huh? —Jungwoo drank from his can as Doyoung felt his skin burn— Wow, this is so disgusting.

—Let’s get another drink, I’m way too sober for this.

It was past midnight and Jungwoo was almost falling asleep on top of the shoulder of a guy named Mark as both were laughing at everything this other Lucas guy was saying. Doyoung wasn’t amused but it might be because he wasn’t paying enough attention, his head has spinning. 

—I need to go to the bathroom —he said to Jungwoo even tho his friend wasn’t paying him any attention at the moment.

He walked all the way down to the hall and opened the door of the bathroom, quickly washing his face and hoping the cold water replaced the blurriness of his current state with his full senses awakening. He took a look at himself in the mirror and breathed in. The music was still loud and the people who had arrived were more than the people who had left the party. Laughs, screams and voices filled out the whole apartment. He was about to throw up when his phone buzzed, it was Jungwoo, asking him where he was and when were they leaving. He held his breath one more time, letting it out slowly. He wasn’t feeling okay, he needed to sober up. A glass of water would do.  
As he entered the kitchen he spotted Johnny’s bright orange costume. He looked tall, kind and as handsome as ever, however another person was pulling on his arm in a rather flirty way. Making heart eyes at Johnny was Taeyong. It was until now that Doyoung realized just how, objectively, attractive the vampire was. Silk hair, manly tick eyebrows, bright big eyes, pouty lips decorated with fake-blood and with a pair of plastic fangs. Usually Doyoung wouldn't be so irrational, but drunk Doyoung, according to Jungwoo and Jeno, had no brain filters, and jealous drunk Doyoung? that was a whole different specimen.  
Slowly getting closer but hiding behind the refrigerator he tried to eavesdrop to whatever they were talking about.

—I really need that phone number —Taeyong said almost begging. 

‘Oh? so he was trying to get Johnny’s number’, Doyoung thought.

—I don’t know, it’s weird if you just suddenly ask me… you know I’m not that type of person...

—Just do me a favor, I literally never ask you for anything and I helped you with you know who. You owe me.

—Geez, okay, hand me your phone then.

—Good boy —Taeyong said looking pleased, but just as he was about to give Johnny his iphone, Doyoung jumped out from his hiding place.

—Doyoung? —Johnny asked surprised.

The smell of cigarettes smoke mixed with alcohol made him start to feel dizzy again. Both Johnny and Taeyong stared at him worriedly. Doyoung felt cold sweat draining from the back of his neck as T-ara’s ‘Roly poly’ played in the background.

—Are you okay?—Taeyong said concerned— You don’t look so well, let me get you a glass of-

Just then and there Doyoung threw up.

—I think you should rest for a while too before heading out— Johnny said opening the door of his room as both, he and Jungwoo, were leading a still out of himself Doyoung to the bed.

—Thank you Johnny but I pretty much sobered up with this whole mess. Can you lend him some clothes? I don’t think he’s very comfortable in that.

—Sure, take anything you want, if you need something else tell me okay?

Jungwoo smiled sweetly at his friend nooding and Johnny smiled back then turning a concerned look to Doyoung, whose head was spinning but even in his current state he wanted nothing but death. Once Johnny was gone Jungwoo jumped next to Doyoung.

—Tell me exactly what happened.

Doyoung groaned covering his face with the inside of his right arm. Jungwoo got up looking for some clothes for the other to wear

—Johnny told me you jumped out of nowhere and threw up in front of him and that pretty vampire boy. You can’t fool me, even drunk Doyoung isn’t stupid enough to embarrass himself like that.

Doyoung knew that, it wasn’t only his drunk state to blame for but his dumb jealousy. Seeing attractive people being so comfortable around Johnny made him feel uneasy. Unlike Doyoung, Taeyong was confident and bold, because, even though he himself wasn’t exactly shy, whenever he was around Johnny, his brain stopped working and his legs started to feel like jelly. He was tired and desperate, he had been trying to flirt with Johnny for months, sending hints for even more time, yet never in his life had he been one to approach someone first and all his attempts were unnoticed. He was never gonna be able to be more than a friend to Johnny and soon a hot dude, like Taeyong, was gonna do as much as smirk at his direction and have him fall on his knees. Fuck pretty people, the word was so unfair, fuck Taeyong and his plastic fangs. His head started to hurt.

—I’m too tired for this. Just give me a sweatshirt, I’m cold. 

—Suit yourself, smell it all you want —Jungwoo said as he gave him a gray hoodie.

—Quit the sass, I just wanna go home —Doyoung whimpered and Jungwoo ruffled his hair.

—Sorry, I’ll call an uber.

To no one’s surprise it turned out ubers were really expensive and difficult to grab on a Halloween night. 

—Let’s just wait a few minutes, I’m sure the prices will go down eventually —Jungwoo said as he angrily looked at the screen of his phone.

It was probably around one in the morning. Even inside Johnny’s room and with the windows closed, the chilly night could be felt. Doyoung shivered and wished he was home sleeping. Moving his gaze from where it was focused on the ceiling, his eyes traveled the rest of the room. It was a little messy, a chair with clothes could be spotted in a corner, right next to a mirror. There was a shelf full of diverse things he couldn't figure out at the moment. A small whiteboard with was seemed like a doodle of a dog was attached to the wall. Doyoung smiled, the room was so painfully like Johnny. His mind went back to to the conversation of Johnny and Taeyong in the kitchen. Looking in retrospective it wasn’t exactly a flirty exchange. Why would Taeyong want Johnny’s number when, by the way they talked, it looked like they were already close? Doyoung tried to remember more details about their conversation but a scream from Jungwoo interrupted his train of thoughts.

—Ha! I got one, it’s coming in ten minutes, get your jacket, we’re leaving. 

Once they were at the apartment door Jungwoo left to say bye to the two guys he was with before Doyoung threw up. Doyoung was waiting when he spotted Johnny in the distance. He was standing close to the building stairs, next to the elevator. He decided it was the perfect timing to thank Johnny for the clothes and to apologize for the incident. However, as he was approaching him, he noticed he wasn’t alone. A short guy wearing glasses and a black adidas tracksuit was next to him as Johnny leaned on the wall while holding the other’s hands. The stranger saw Doyoung first and elbowed Johnny.

—Hey! Doyoung, how are you feeling? —Johnny said once he noticed his presence and Doyoung forced his eyes to stop staring at Johnny’s hand holding the other boy’s smaller one.

—Oh! I’m great —He said way too cheerfully— I was just waiting for Jungwoo —He pointed back to the apartment— he made new friends, you know how he is, and he went back to say bye, I saw you here and I just thought that in the meanwhile I should come and thank you for inviting us, I mean, you only invited Jungwoo, but I tagged along —he laughed nervously— and also for the clothes and yeah, mmm... you know… sorry, —he coughed.

—Doyoung —Johnny placed his free hand in his arm and looked at him in the eyes— breath with me —he inhaled slowly— in —he exhaled just as slowly— out.

Doyoung just followed him silently.

—Feeling better?

Doyoung nodded.

—Don’t worry, I’m not upset, it happens to the best of us. Even I threw up once.

The other boy laughed at Johnny’s comment and Johnny’s eyes brightened up at the sound, looking proud to have made the other laugh. Doyoung felt his heart ache at the sight.

—No way! you’re the guy who threw up in Taeyong’s shoes? —the guy smiled at him, perfect white teeth showing— I’m Ten —he said unlocking his hand from Johnny’s touch and offering it to Doyoung.

He cautiously accepted the handshake. 

—Oh? what’s that? —Ten said gesturing towards his other hand, the one that was holding a bag with his costume inside, the bunny ears headband poking up at the top —were you a bunny? Can I? —he said reaching out to the bag.

—Yeah, sure —Doyoung opened the bag and Ten took out the headband examining it before putting it in his own head. 

—How do I look —he asked Johnny, looking at him with sparkly eyes. Johnny just laughed and pinched his cheeks. 

Doyoung started to feel like he shouldn't be there, he shouldn’t be watching that, it was too intimate, he felt like an intruder. 

—Sorry —He took the bunny ears off his head and Johnny helped him fix his hair— As you can see I didn’t bring a costume, Taeyong and Johnny didn't mind to inform me I was supposed to wear one until it was way too late to plan a good costume. Go hard or go home I thought, but I should have at least done a simply one, like a minion or something. I feel so out of place. That’s why I’m thankful you ruined Taeyong’s shoes, at least now he doesn't look perfect, that’s what he deserves.

Pieces were putting together. Of course Johnny wasn’t single, and of course he was with a gorgeous looking and charming man. The conversation in the kitchen started to make sense, Taeyong wasn’t hitting on Johnny, he was trying to get a favor back from Johnny for helping him with with his friend Ten. Doyoung was so dumb.

—Did I really threw up on his shoes? I don’t remember that —He said quietly, feeling humiliated and heartbroken.

—It’s okay, he wasn’t mad —Johnny assured him.

—Don’t feel bad bunny —Ten said putting the ears on Doyoung’s head— here, where they belong —Ten had his gaze fixed on Doyoung, an amused expression on his face— Wow, you sure look like a bunny.

—Hey, don’t be rude —Johnny glared at Ten.

—What? I mean it in a good way, he genuinely looks as cute as a bunny, no wonder he wanted his number so bad…

Johnny looked alarmed at Ten’s comment, only glaring at him harder. Doyoung didn't understand the situation.

—Who wanted what? —Doyoung asked but before anyone could answer Jungwoo came looking relieved.

—There you are, I looked for you everywhe—He stopped mid sentence sensing the tension in the air— Mmm… the uber is already waiting outside—he placed his arm protectively around Doyoung’s back— does anyone knows what an Honda Civic looks like?

—I have no clue —Ten said.

—Okay, we’ll figure out, bye Johnny, thanks for all —Jungwoo smiled charmingly, Doyoung just waved his hand and both Johnny and Ten waved back.

—Take care, text me once you’re safe and sound in bed —Johnny said.

—Sure, see you around —Jungwoo answered for both of them.

In the way home Jungwoo looked worried but no one said a word. The uber arrived at Jungwoo’s building first.

—It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell me right now, but just know I’m one call away —his friend stroked his hair lovingly before getting out of the car —text me when you get home —and he closed the door with a slam. 

Saturdays were supposed to be for waking up late and lazing all the morning, the ache of his head however had other plans. Forcing him to get up to grab a glass of water and some pills for the headache, Doyoung saw that it was still dark outside. Checking the hour on his phone he realized it was six in the morning. He had slept barely five hours and he desperately wanted to go back to sleep but his hangover prevented him from it. Feeling moody and nauseous he aimlessly laid on his bed deactivating the do-not-disturb mode of his phone. A ton of notifications appeared on his screen, mostly texts but also some instagram pictures where people had tagged him. Not having anything better to do he started to check them, he looked ridiculous in his bunny outfit and made a mental note to never let Jungwoo choose any of his clothes again.  
Even if he was barely active on instagram, Johnny was tagged and appeared in almost every single post, his bright orange costume was easily spotted. Nevertheless Ten was also in the frame of many of his tagged pictures. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided that looking at Ten’s profile was an acceptable idea. As expected it wasn’t.  
Ten’s life looked perfect and Doyoung couldn’t help but compare himself. Just by a simple glance at his page he could tell he traveled and spoke many languages. He was social and had a lot of followers, on top of that he was drop dead gorgeous. Johnny only appeared on a few of his pictures but while lurking on his profile he saw that many of his post’s descriptions had the caption “Photographer: Johnny” next to a heart. He felt his heart sinking.  
It’s funny how sometimes having your heart broken doesn’t hit until you see how unbothered the person you like is while you feel the void in your soul take over your days. It’s then when you realize there really was never a chance for you. Two broken hearts are better than one they say, yet weirdly enough Doyoung didn’t feel upset at Johnny or Ten. He was sad but he didn’t feel like crying. It was just emptiness and even a sense of relief. Knowing he had absolutely zero chances with his friend eased him, the option of giving up no longer an option but the only alternative and somehow it was comforting. But Doyoung was petty and in the back of his mind there had to be someone to blame. He saw a familiar face, it was Taeyong next to Ten. That was it, Taeyong was the direct connection between Johnny and Ten, therefore the responsible for Doyoung’s misery. Feeling the sleep taking over, Doyoung fell asleep again.

Napping all day, texting Jungwoo back and forth and watching youtube videos was how his day was spent. 

Jungwoo:  
let’s make a pact, you order pizza and I order pizza

Doyoung:  
If you want pizza so bad order it by yourself

Jungwoo:  
But I won’t feel as guilty knowing you’re also fattening up with me  
:(

Doyoung:  
Fine, I ordered pizza  
happy?  
now your turn

Jungwoo:  
lier  
send me a pic or it never happened

Doyoung:  
[pepperoni-pizza-getty-images-260nw-5621498]

Jungwoo:  
screw you!  
you didn’t even bother changing the name!

Doyoung:  
:p

Jungwoo:  
I should order a pizza anywasy  
waYs**  
I got my heart broken twice last night  
i deserve my pizza

Doyoung:  
agree, get your pizza

Jungwoo:  
I just can’t stop thinking about it  
it sucks soooo much, i wanted to score with mark or lucas  
really didn’t matter who  
but it turned out they were a thing???  
can you believe?  
how unlucky do i have to be? TT  
they didn’t directly tell me but i could sense the sexual tension  
i’m good at reading that

Doyoung:  
it’s okay jungwoo  
that’s life

Jungwoo:  
anyways  
how are you feeling?

Doyoung:  
i’ve been better

Jungwoo:  
:(

Doyoung:  
dw, i’m not exactly sad  
I’m more like moody actually

Jungwoo:  
I’m still sorry, he just wasn’t the right one

Doyoung:  
I know :)

Jungwoo:  
:(  
I promise it’ will get better 

Doyoung:  
thank you jungwoo

Jungwoo:  
always <3  
looking at the good side tho  
you can now let in new suitors inside your heart

Doyoung:  
As if…  
there isn’t exactly a line of ppl waiting to date me

Jungwoo:  
you’d be surprised

Doyoung:  
????

Jungwoo:  
I won’t say who, but someone told me a certain vampire was very insistent in getting your number…

Doyoung:  
Taeyong?????

Jungwoo:  
[eyes emoji] [eyes emoji] [eyes emoji]

Doyoung:  
ugh, he probably only wants me to pay him back for throwing up in his shoes

Jungwoo:  
shut up, you’re a snack [angry face with horns emoji]  
he probably wants to get in your pants [smirking face emoji]

Doyoung:  
wtv, i don’t like him, he looks posh and arrogant

Jungwoo:  
that’s literally how people often describe you….

Doyoung:  
so what?

Jungwoo:  
you barely know him  
unless…. [flushed face emoji]

Doyoung:  
stop it, i really do not like him

Jungwoo:  
okay okay, I gotta take a shower before the delivery guy arrives  
ttyl <3

Doyoung:  
have fun

There were quite a few things Doyoung could be doing right now, that paper due next week for example or his laundry… and normally he would, he wasn’t a procrastinator, but the unhappiness he was feeling at the moment was making it impossible to move from his bed. Looking back to all the stupid things he had done to try to impress Johnny made him cringe. ‘I’m so pathetic’ he touched his greasy hair, ‘gross’ he thought. A shower, that much he could do. He got up with his phone on hand as he made his way to the bathroom but the sudden vibration from a new text message startled him making him drop the device on the floor. He cursed his luck and picked it up from the floor examining it, it seemed like it was intact, or so he thought until he noticed a single crack on his screen protector. The actual screen most likely remained untouched. However Doyoung was running short of patient that day so he irritatedly unlocked his phone to check who had been the person responsible for this accident deciding to give him a piece of his mind.  
The culprit was an unknown number and Doyoung was already fuming, a crack on his (protector) screen, and for what? for a text from someone he didn’t even know? He tapped the message.

Unknown:  
Hi :)  
I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Taeyong (Johnny’s friend)  
Just wanted to check how were you feeling  
Yesterday you didn’t look too well  
I mean, healthwise speaking, you looked great last night  
Anyways, I just got worried and I thought I would ask

Me:  
You’re the person whose shoes I threw up on right?

Unknown:  
Um yeah, that’d be me

Me:  
I see. What’s your Paypal?

Unknown:  
I’m sorry?

Me:  
You’re texting me because I ruined your shoes, right? 

Unknown:  
What, no! This isn’t about that at all. I’m not asking you to pay me back for them especially since I ruined your suit. That makes us even. I just wanted to know how you were doing since you looked sick

Me:  
Fine. Anything else?

Unknown:  
Um, no I suppose not. Good to know you’re feeling alright

Me:  
Great, now I’d love to chat more, but unfortunately my mom told me not to talk to strangers :(.  
Goodbye.

Two weeks passed and Doyoung didn't hear about Taeyong again. In fact he completely forgot about said guy after Jungwoo, very scandalized, asked him why was he so unnecessarily rude towards someone, 'you aren't usually like this' had he said and Doyoung only shrugged, he was a polite, respectful and kind person, but being hungover, heartbroken, while also finding himself forced to deal with someone he didn’t like, made him act the opposite of that. ‘But why do you dislike him so much?’ Jungwoo insisted and to say the truth Doyoung didn’t know the answer himself, he just did.  
In those two weeks a lot of things happened. For one, that was the time it took him to stop feeling an inexorably and inexplicably void inside him whenever Johnny and Ten did as much as cross his mind. He was still in the process of getting him over but at least now he didn't feel a knot in his stomach whenever someone mentioned his friend. Also somewhere in between those same two weeks Johnny and Ten became official, he saw it in Johnny’s facebook relationship status. Somehow Jungwoo befriended Mark and Lucas and they became close really fast. Jungwoo keep insisting on tagging Doyoung alone at his playdates with his new friends but Doyoung kept declining.

—You’re gonna love both of them, I swear. 

—I don’t need more babies in my life, you and Jeno are enough.

—You do need new friends though. Also it’s not healthy to stay in your room, distract yourself for a bit, promise you’ll have fun.

—Not now Woo, maybe next time —Doyoung smiled and Jungwoo smiled back understanding.

—I can’t believe I’m gonna third wheel again. You’re the worst.

Exchanges like those happened often the last two weeks. Doyoung barely left his home as finals were approaching, he would go to classes in the morning, work from monday to thursdays at his part time job in the afternoon, text his friends, do school work, watch dramas on netflix until 2 am and sometimes take walks in the night. That was his daily routine and he was planning on keeping it that way but of course Jungwoo wouldn't let him.  
Apparently one of Lucas friends was visiting from China and they and a bunch of friends were going to a BBQ place to welcome him. Doyoung had declined too many requests at this point and since finals were just around the corner this was gonna be probably the last chance to meet up with friends, at least until holidays. This was why he said yes to the welcome party of a guy he didn’t even know.

—It’s gonna be so awkward, I barely know Lucas, let alone this Sicheng boy —Doyoung complained as he kicked a rock.

—You said you didn’t want more younger friends, Yuta is gonna be there and Taeil too. When was the last time you saw them? 

They were walking down the street to the BBQ place. The sun was going down and the sky was awfully orange. The wind was strong and Doyoung adjusted his coat mentally bracing himself for a rather uncomfortable evening. He unconsciously pouted.

—Stop whining! —Jungwoo pushed him lightly as he opened the glass door, immediately spotting Lucas and Mark’s table. 

Following Jungwoo like a lost child he greeted everyone with a tight smile. Lucas and Mark had both started following him on twitter, instagram and befriended him on facebook, plus Jungwoo had talked so much about them that they didn’t feel like completely strangers. Warmly greeting Doyoung and introducing Sicheng, a lovely looking boy, to both of them, Doyoung sat between Jungwoo and Yuta, who arrived a little later than them. He breathed, it smelled good and there was a good mood. He supposed the it hadn’t been such a bad idea to have come after all.

—Been a while hasn't it? —Yuta said to Doyoung— You look exactly as I remember you.

—It’s been barely a few months since we last saw each other.

—Half a year Doyoung. Half a year and counting.

Doyoung rolled his eyes with a smile while nibbling some side dishes. Yuta was always a nice company and he felt comfortable around him.

—Anyways, apart from counting down the days to see me again, what have you been up to?

—Nothing much, playing games, procrastinating final projects, part timing…

—I didn’t know you knew them —Doyoung said pointing with his eyes at the boys at the other side of the tabe.

—Yeah, I mean, mostly Mark, he introduced me to Sicheng and Lucas. I’m actually not that close to them but I hadn’t seen Sicheng since he left last year and I also thought it would be nice to see you guys too.

—Me and Jungwoo? wow I’m flattered.

—As you should —he laughed lighthearted, the same way he did whenever he was happy— Wonder when will the rest arrive thought.

—The rest? who else is coming?

—Johnny, his boyfriend and another friend of them, don’t think you know him.

Doyoung panicked and urgently turned to look at Jungwoo who had an equal as terrified expression as him and who had been quietly listening to the conversation. He whispered a rather loudy ‘I didn’t know they were coming’. Yuta eyed them curiously, clearly having caught up with their not so silent exchange.

—Why? Did you guys fought or something?

—No —Both Jungwoo and Doyoung said at the same time. 

—I thought Johnny said he couldn’t make it? —Jungwoo pushed Doyoung aside, poking out his fluffy head to look at Yuta.

—Apparently Taeyong didn’t want to come ‘alone’ as if I didn’t exist, and convinced them to join us—he shrugged and kept on eating pickle radishes— I need to pee — he announced out of nowhere and got up. 

As soon as Yuta was gone, as if on cue, Johnny and Ten arrived hand in hand, Taeyong following close behind. Ten almost ran to hug Sicheng, the other two waiting for their turn. The meat was also brought and with so many people standing and passing with trays full of plates with food, it wasn’t obvious that Doyoung was staring. Jungwoo touched his arm reassuringly.

—It’s okay, I’m okay —Doyoung said and proceeded to move stuff to clean a spot in the table for the plates and drinks.

Of course eventually they came to say hi. It wasn’t awkward at all, at least not for them. Ten called him bunny and Johnny asked them how they were doing, Jungwoo congratulated them for the relationship and they talked about how they met Sicheng. There were four empty seats next to Doyoung and since Yuta wasn’t back yet, he was starting to get anxious at the idea of having to sit next to the couple. However Johnny pushed Taeyong forward, who had been hiding behind the couple the whole time, and he ended up next to Doyoung. Taeyong, he had completely slipped out of his mind. He threw up in his shoes and then he had taken up his anger on him sending him a rather rude text because he was moody. Oh god, how embarrassing. Taeyong shifted on his seat accidently touching Doyoung’s arm. He froze suddenly unaware of how to act. Jungwoo elbowed him and Doyoung realized he had been frowning.

—Uhm... sorry. Was this seat taken? —Taeyong asked.

—Actually yes —Damn, he was being rude again— but finders keepers?

Taeyong stared at him as if he was trying to decipher his expression, but ultimately he just nodded. It was awfully quiet and awkward. You could hear the rest of the table talking and laughing, but Taeyong was only quietly grilling meat. Doyoung wanted to go as soon as possible but he couldn’t, it would be too suspicious to suddenly be like ‘oh, I forgot to water my plants! sorry, see you next time!’, no one would believe him. But how to break the stiff atmosphere? Yuta was now at the other end of the table and Jungwoo, with a single stare, had made clear that he wasn’t helping him get out of his situation with Taeyong. There wasn’t any other way out, he would have to strike a conversation.

—So, —he started and in order to avoid looking at Taeyong, he picked up a leaf of lettuce and started munching to it— Taeyong right?

Taeyong raised an eyebrow, Doyoung felt a shiver go down his back while waiting for an answer.

—I thought your mom didn’t allowed you to talk to strangers? —he said and then continued grilling.

Not expecting that kind of response Doyoung choked with his food, Jungwoo patted his back and handed him a glass of water. He drank it all trying to hide his embarrassment. So he was mad at him… okay, Doyoung didn’t blame him, he had been unreasonable mean so it was valid. To be fair he didn’t imagine he would have to see Taeyong again but it seemed like they shared more friends that he had imagined, it would be difficult to not get their paths crossed at some point from now on. With a sigh he resigned, he supposed it was okay, it’s not like they would have to see each other on daily basis and Doyoung knew how to avoid someone. Ignoring each other wouldn’t be problem, after all he actually didn’t really care about Taeyong. Still immersed in his thoughts he continued munching on lettuce when a plate with various pieces of grilled beef was presented in front of him. Taeyong, looking unbothered, was the one who had given it to him. 

—If Ten catches you only eating lettuce he will never stop calling you bunny —he said with his eyes still fixated in the meat he was grilling. 

Doyoung eyed him and the food cautiously. There was something condescending in the way he had said that, it rubbed him the wrong way. This was his attitude after Doyoung had attempted to make a truce earlier? He didn’t liked it.

—Thank you, but I can grill my own food once you’ve finished —Doyoung pushed back the plate towards Taeyong’s side.

—It’s okay —Taeyong pushed the plate back— I’m already grilling more.

Doyoung glared and pushed the plate, once again, towards Taeyong.

—There’s no need. Jungwoo is already grilling some for me.

Jungwoo turned to look at him and with a blank stare and a mouth full of food he said:

—I am not doing such thing. 

Taeyong smiled victoriously, this time Doyoung took the plate with his own hands.

—Fine. If you insist on grilling all the meat, suit yourself.

They stayed like that, quietly eating for a few minutes, only the sounds of the metallic chopsticks in contact with the plates could be heard. Doyoung was no longer nervous or embarrassed, he was annoyed, Taeyong was annoying, his smug expression after he accepted the plate was annoying and the fact that the food he had grilled was actually tasty made him feel even more annoyed.

—Do you want more? —Taeyong asked after looking at Doyoung’s empty plate.

—No —he said impulsively and Taeyong nodded with an incredulous expression which only made Doyoung frown.

He sat still, watching the rest eat and grill food. The smell was making him feel dazed from how good it was, he eyed Jungwoo’s plate and when his friend was distracted he stole a piece of steak making a lettuce wrap and fitting it all inside his mouth.

—Are you sure you don’t want more? —Taeyong asked looking at him concerned as Doyoung munched a wrap as big as his fist.

—I’m sure —Doyoung said between chews, covering his mouth with a hand— I’m full.

Taeyong took a visible breath and turned to look at Doyoung.

—Listen, if you stop being stubborn and accept you still wanna eat, I’ll gladly grill more food for you and I’ll even apologize for whatever I did to have pissed you off so much.

Doyoung’s annoyance escalate. Who was this person to assume what Doyoung wanted or how he felt.

—I am not stubborn and I’m not mad at you.

—Sure, then what was all that about not talking to strangers? —Taeyong said while putting a piece of steak on Doyoung’s plate.

Taeyong’s entitlement was driving him insane. Doyoung shrugged picking the piece of food with his chopsticks and eating it.

— I just didn’t feel like talking to you that time.

—Fair enough —Taeyong nodded to himself— so this time you do feel like talking to me? I’m asking because I wanna know if am I allowed to talk to you. Or am I supposed to fill a form for that? 

Doyoung smiled irritated.

—Well Taeyong, let me make something clear. I am not obligated to talk to you or, for the record, to anyone else. And don’t even try to guilt trip me for not wanting to text you that time when earlier, when I tried talking to you, you weren't exactly being welcoming.

He didn’t realize but at some point he had started to raise the volume of his voice, not loud enough to draw attention but loud enough to make Jungwoo and Johnny eye them concernedly. 

—Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m sorry —Taeyong said now in a quiet voice so that only he could listen—I got carried away. Doyoung closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

—It’s okay. I’m sorry too. I was unnecessarily rude.

—You kinda were —Taeyong giggled, his eyes forming crescent moons and to be honest he wasn’t that bad, or so Doyoung thought. He still glared but this time it was with no hard feelings and Taeyong was looking at him with a inexplicable spark on his eyes. 

—Guys —Johnny's loud voice bursted in the table as he looked at his phone’s text messages— Taeil is lost. He’s been waiting in the wrong place for almost half an hour now.

Yuta snickered at the announcement.

—Well, just tell him to come here then —Yuta said.

—You know how he is like, he’s totally gonna get lost again— Johnny answered.

—Then maybe we could pick him up? —Suggested Mark.

—Me and Doyoung will go—Yuta said while standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Doyoung looked around confused but was hurried to get up and pick Taeil up. Taeyong was looking at him as he left, he could feel his gaze in the back of his head. 

Once he and Yuta were out of the barbeque place Yuta stretched. They walked in silence and Doyoung relaxed as he felt the wind, it smelled like it would rain. They should hurry and find Taeil if they didn’t want to soak themselves. This walk was good for his head, he realized that coming here was a good idea. Even if it was the first time he saw Johnny after he got his heart broken, he found out it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. In fact, apart from the mini heart attack he got when he was first informed that Johnny (and company) would come, he barely noticed his presence at all. Taeyong had kept him distracted, distracted from Johnny, from Ten, from his heart. He smiled a bit remembering how a few minutes ago they were at each other’s throats, it kinda reminded him the way he used to fight with his brother. He came to the conclusion that Taeyong was irritating but he wasn’t so bad and he sure knew how to grill meat. He smiled remembering the pleasant flavor of the meat Taeyong had grilled for him. Maybe, just maybe they could become friends.

—So what’s your deal with Taeyong? —Yuta said all of a sudden.

—What do you mean?

—Please, he was feeding you like you were his lost son who he reunited with after ten years —he mocked as he placed his hands in his pockets, walking forward without sparing a glance at Doyoung’s direction. Doyoung frowned.

—He was feeding the entire table —he stated but Yuta just shrugged.

—He gave you the biggest pieces.

—That’s not true.

—It is though. 

Doyoung stopped midway and exasperatedly sighed.

—Where do you wanna get?

Yuta smirked finally deciding to look at him.

—I know he asked Johnny for your number — he was now facing him with a teasing look in his face. 

Yuta wasn’t someone who paid attention to others people’s business, but “other people” didn’t include his friends. When it came to his group of friends he could be really really nosy. He would ask, no, scratch that, he would demand for the information, specially when it came to their love live. Now, Doyoung wasn’t by any means admitting that anything regarding Taeyong involved him and his love life, however he knew how Yuta’s mind worked and if he was right, he was trying to dig into the issue with the only and simple purpose of teasing him.

—What about it —he answered with his most uninterested tone.

—You can’t be this dense Doyoung, he likes you, he definitely does.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. There it was, Yuta reaching out. 

—Not because someone asks for your number means they are interested in y—Doyoung was interrupted by Yuta.

—Or insisted on feeding you through the whole evening or kept glancing at your direction whenever they thought you weren’t looking or checking you out when we left the restaurant.

Doyoung looked scandalized. He was what? checking him out? He felt his face start burning in embarrassment. 

—I was just saying.

Doyoung shook his head coming back to his senses. He frowned for a hundredth time that evening.

—He’s not interested in me —Doyoung coughed and this time Yuta was the one who rolled his eyes. It was okay, Yuta was just teasing him…

—Anyways, where the fuck is Taeil?

Forty minutes later they were back in the bbq place with a rather embarrassed looking Taeil and a very unimpressed looking Yuta. They all took their seats but Taeyong was nowhere to be found.

—Mmm… did he left? —Doyoung asked softly.

—Hmm? oh! yeah, he, Ten and Taeyong needed to be somewhere —Jungwoo said looking slightly tipsy —but they said bye.

A deep shade of red made its way in the tips of his ears. Jungwoo thought he was asking about Johnny but in fact he had completely forgotten about him, he was asking about Taeyong, but luckily Jungwoo was buzzed enough to not notice. He reached out for a pair of chopsticks, ready to stuff himself in an attempt to distract when he saw that in the middle of the table a plate full of grilled meat was placed. 

—Taeyong sure grilled a ton of meat before he left —Yuta commented with fake innocence.

Doyoung ignored him and proceeded to chunk down the rest of Jungwoo’s beer can.

**Author's Note:**

> force me to write... please   
> kudos and comments will help me a lot
> 
> twt: doyounghdtpm


End file.
